


Taking a Break

by BelovedPoison



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Marcus is tryna sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Wrench wants his attention, Wrencus, or at least a snuggle, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: Marcus is trying to sleep, there's only one problem. Wrench doesn't like this plan. Not without him a part of it anyway. Luckily, Marcus is more than ok with Wrench being part of his curling up on the sofa and napping plans for the day. Super ok with it actually. Even if Wrench is spiky and sharp and a little hard to cuddle like this.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I'm back on my Wrencus feels and I finally decided to write something for my two beloved dorks. This isn't the first thing I've started writing for them, but it is the first I've finished. 
> 
> I just wanted something light and fluffy based on this art: https://twitter.com/caiteedid/status/1012901478476996609?s=20 cause I saw that and got the feels from talking to a few friends about my all abiding love for Marcus and especially for Wrench! 
> 
> I hope this isn't bad and they aren't too OOC or anything but I just wanted fluff. Anywho, enjoy, I hope! Zero bby this ones for you! More to come but for now have the floof! I'm tired so if this is written badly or there are mistakes then oops my bad I just wanted to post before I lost my nerve!

Dazed and caught halfway between sleeping and waking, it didn't take long for Marcus to feel the sensation of being watched. He didn't worry though, the sensation was nothing new nor alarming. He could tell simply by the way they walked, exactly who it was. He waited patiently to see what the other's next move would be.

He was too sleepy to move or open his eyes, so he just relaxed onto the sofa he'd crashed out on and let his mind wander for a bit. 

Suddenly, his breath hitched slightly at the feeling of fingertips moving like tiny soldiers on a march across his abdomen and then slowly inching their way up. He waited, motionless and slightly breathless for the next move, but it never seemed to come. Just careful fingers pressing against his sadly covered skin. They moved almost all the way up to his neck before lifting off and starting back from the same spot all over again.

He couldn't tell if Wrench was trying to wake him up or simply exploring while he had the chance. Either way he was content to let him continue. It was relaxing and he could use some relaxation right now.

It was also cute as hell. So damned adorable it was almost sickening actually. But in a good way. Marcus literally had to fight to keep the grin off his face. It was becoming increasingly more difficult the longer this went on though. And after one particularly playful touch, he found himself unable to hold back any longer.

He grinned and reached out to catch Wrench's hand in his own, blinking up at him. He almost burst out with laughter at the shocked O's that flashed up on Wrench's face when he did and again at the soft gasp of surprise that slipped from his lips.

Marcus tugged at Wrench's arm and pulled his hand to rest on his chest, eyes crinkling with amusement at the reaction he gained from that as well.

Wrench's mask cycled through a few emotions quicker than his tired brain could process and Wrench attempted to pull his hand back, but Marcus refused to let him. He simply grinned up at him and pressed Wrench's hand more firmly against his chest.

Careful fingers splayed out above his heart and a happy sigh escaped from behind the mask this time, while upwards carats flashed up on the display. Wrench flopped over the back of the sofa a little more and just stayed there, unmoving and completely settled.

Marcus closed his eyes once more, content to just lie here, with Wrench's hand a spot of warmth against his own skin. Beyond content with the feel of it rising and falling with the soft movements of his breathing. It was like everything was finally at peace and Wrench's hand belonged there. Which it did, always had done as far as Marcus was concerned. 

A short time later, when he was just beginning to feel that hazy drifty feeling steal over him again, Marcus huffed. He tugged at Wrench's arm again, harder this time. He didn't say anything, didn't need to because when he pulled Wrench closer, Wrench simply followed. Not because he was told to, but just because he WANTED to. 

“Marcus?” came that electronic voice, slightly unsure as he moved around the sofa. 

He was clearly still completely willing to go along with whatever he was asking though. If said voice knew what it was he was asking of him anyway. 

“Hmmm,” Marcus hummed in response.

Wrench's slightly aggrieved noise was the only complaint he made before flopping, suddenly and quickly onto Marcus' prone form. 

“Ooof! Little warning next time Wrench! Shit, ow spikes,” he grumbled when the anarchist curled up on top of him.

Spikes and studs dug into him and he shifted trying his hardest to get comfortable. There was no such thing as comfy though, not with Wrench curled up in his lap like a very sharp and pointy cat. 

He didn't actually mind though. Didn't give a shit in the slightest, cause he could sleep like this. HAD slept like this many a time and there was nothing better than a spike covered hacktivist cuddled up against him for a nap. Nothing. He loved moments like this, sharp bits, cold metal and all.

“Sleeeeeeep Marcus,” came Wrench's complaint from somewhere near the crook of his neck.

Arms splayed out across him and legs flopped over his own, Wrench snuggled into him as though his life depended on it. Marcus responded by wrapping his arms around the spiky man with a lazy smile. 

“Yeah yeah, I was trying, but some a'hole woke me up.”

“You weren't sleeping.” 

“No. I wasn't.” He chuckled at that, twisted just a little and then settled back down. This time he actually would sleep.

“I'm gonna catch you out one day. Draw a dick on your face with permanent marker and then take pictures,” Wrench shot back. 

He sounded like he was pouting, which made Marcus laugh and shake his head. “Nah you won't, you love me too much.”

Wrench made an offended sound at that and squeezed his bicep in warning. “I'll still do it, just... with feeling and stuff.” 

He shrugged and Marcus groaned when a stud dug into a particularly sensitive spot. “Okay, okay! Ow! Just, keep still or take this off.”

He plucked at the offending vest, kinda hoping that he might listen, but not actually caring if he removed it or not. He dropped his head back against the soft sofa cushion and curled his arms a little tighter around Wrench. HIS Wrench.

“Noooooope! Goodnight Marcus!” came Wrench's all too cheerful voice.

A masked face appeared in his view for a few seconds. Two less than three signs appearing briefly on the electronic device, before they shifted to tired looking hyphens and then Wrench's entire 'face' disappeared once more. He didn't need to see it to practically feel the happy grin being sent his way though, and he let the matter rest. Because honestly he really was damn tired.

Marcus felt a leg shifting to sneak under his own, while the other rested over it, effectively trapping him in place. He couldn't think of any better place to be. Even when that mask pressed against his shoulder, little spikes digging in slightly. 

“Yeah yeah, goodnight Wrench,” he murmured back.

He could already feel himself starting to drift off now that he felt complete and despite the discomfort, somehow comfortable as well. He pressed a brief kiss to the tiny part of Wrench's forehead that he could reach, listened to the pleased noise Wrench let out at the action and finally let himself fall into sleep with Wrench wrapped up tightly in his arms. Right where he should have been all along.


End file.
